Live, love, laugh, and lie
by Keliane
Summary: Recueil d'OS - Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, défis, UAs, relations fraternelles/amicales et couples plutôt rares voire cracks. Tout ce qui peut me passer par la tête en somme. Dernier posté : Tsundere Duo [England/Romano]
1. CardVerse - Sealand x Liechtenstein

« Rien n'est tout blanc, comme rien n'est tout noir. Si les nations peuvent par moments toucher le fond, elles se relèveront. Toujours. Du moment qu'elles ne baissent pas les bras, et qu'elles ont la motivation d'avancer, garder cette erreur en mémoire afin de ne jamais la reproduire, à nouveau. »

_« Chaos. »_

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Donc on commence ce recueil avec un petit UA tout... euh... je ne trouve pas de mot x) Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierai des OS et drabbles sur ce recueil je dois dire... ._.  
><em>Donc<em>, ici UA CardVerse, je vous laisse chercher un peu ce à quoi correspond ce dernier. À la base là pour être une fiction, je n'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration donc je l'ai laissé en OS ~  
>Au passage, le nom que je donne à Liechtenstein est Elise Vogel ~ !<p>

* * *

><p>Assis sur un nuage en hauteur, Peter observait. Silencieux, et le sourire aux lèvres, ses petites ailes de Joker débutant remuaient légèrement dû à l'amusement qui s'était emparé de lui.<p>

« Tss les humains sont trop drôles ~ »

Un champ de bataille s'offrait alors à ses yeux de jeune adolescent touchant à peine les treize années, ses grands yeux semblables au bleu de la mer salée, mélangeant à la fois le bleu et le vert. Il s'étira avant de décider à descendre un peu, se perchant alors sur un arbre tel le chat dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Les épées qui s'entrechoquaient étaient alors d'autant plus bruyants, et Peter continuait de sourire tout en sachant qu'il en était l'unique responsable.

« Content ? Tout le monde croit que c'est ma faute, souffla une nouvelle voix.  
>— Content. », fut la seule réponse de Peter à cette voix qu'il connaissait plus qu'autre chose.<p>

Le second Joker de ce monde : Gilbert Beilschmidt. Malin malgré les apparences, sournois, manipulateur et discret, beaucoup se méfiaient de lui, alors que Peter Kirkland était lavé de tout soupçon à cause de son caractère bien trop enfantin pour être réellement dangereux. Ils avaient bien tort.

Les deux Jokers, que les habitants de ce monde aimaient parfois appeler les "Démons", observèrent alors le champ de bataille en dessous d'eux. L'albinos avait un air las sur le visage, tandis qu'il regardait Elizabéta, reine du royaume de Trèfle, combattre les opposants et défendre grâce à sa chère épée Roderich, son valet. Les rôles étaient inversés ? Oui sûrement, mais disons que Ivan, le roi, était plus préoccupé par le roi de Pique, Alfred qu'autre chose à cet instant. Et ledit valet n'était pas inutile pour autant, observant avec attention la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, il donnait des conseils astucieux aux guerriers afin d'éviter toute perte inutile en cette guerre à son sens "insensée". Gilbert ne comprenait pas cet homme, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à la vie d'autrui qui n'étaient là que pour la sacrifier si jamais lui venait à être en danger. Il détestait l'intelligence dont il était doté, ayant permis à son royaume de se développer plus rapidement que les autres. Tout en lui énervait au plus au point l'albinos et pourtant, pourtant, cela devait bien être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'attirait autant.

De son côté le petit blondinet observait avec de grands yeux admiratifs une jeune fille environnant les seize ans, ou peut-être était-elle plus jeune ? Dénommée Elise, cette jeune fille était déjà reine du royaume de Diamants, mariée à Francis. Elle tenait faiblement une épée entre ses mains, la pointant sur l'homme en face d'elle. Le roi. Le petit démon étirait un sourire malsain, fier de lui-même.

« Douce Elise, calme-toi... Tu n'as vu que mensonges et tromperies.  
>— Tromperies quel bien faible mot... murmura la jeune fille peut-être aveuglée par la jalousie, Un traité de paix Francis, c'est tout, mais bien entendu tu n'as point su à te résigner seulement à cela, avec la Reine de Pique. Dis-le moi, que je suis inutile, que je ne te sers à rien ! Je partirai. Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais. Je n'ai même plus envie de te tuer de mes propres mains... »<p>

Elise laissa alors tomber son épée tandis que Vash, valet de cette dernière, se positionna devant elle, sa fidèle lance à la main, près à attaquer son propre roi pour la volonté de sa reine. Francis quant à lui, demeurait silencieux, alors qu'il tendit également son épée, prêt à riposter.

« Cela est bien dommage, ces années passées avec vous, ma reine, étaient tel un rêve en continu. », soupira-t-il.

Mais ladite reine n'était plus là, ayant disparu entre les nombreux soldats qui combattaient en ce moment-même.

« Je ne sais cependant comment elle a bien pu enrôler le royaume de Trèfle à tout ce chaos...  
>— La tension présente entre les deux rois de ces deux royaumes, il a suffit de cela, de cette embrouille, de ce quiproquo peut-être, et de vos sentiments confus, pour que tout explose. », répondit Vash.<p>

Peter toujours perché sur sa branche d'arbre riait aux éclats, tandis que Gilbert le regardait sans réellement comprendre. C'est lui qu'on blâmait, pas le blondinet, donc forcément, cela l'enchantait guère, lui qui voulait faire passer une bonne image de lui pour le moment afin de mettre en confiance Roderich avant de le frapper par derrière...

« Et maintenant... Je vais pouvoir tenter d'avoir Elise !  
>— T'étais franchement obligé de déclencher une guerre avec une illusion, sérieux ?<br>— Eeeeh j'ai pas trouvé mieux ! Et puis ça m'a permis de prendre ma revanche sur Arthur, lui qui m'a renié du royaume !  
>— Très bien très bien. Bonne chance gamin. »<p>

Ce n'est qu'après que Roderich remarqua enfin la présence des deux démons, lançant un magnifique regard noir à l'albinos qui décida de disparaître plutôt que de parler à ce dernier, tandis que Peter s'en alla là où la jeune reine de diamant avait disparu plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Je suis moyennement satisfaite de cet écrit, mais j'aime tellement cet UA *w*<p> 


	2. Paisible - Angleterre x Japon

_« Paisible. »_

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà du AsaKiku ~ J'avoue qu'à la base, je n'aimais pas tant que ça ce couple, peut-être étais-je trop attachée au FrUk, et au AmeriPan (et au UsUk -fuit-)... mais maintenant je l'apprécie, énormément. J'ai tendance même à voir Japon comme étant la seule personne qui peut voir le côté tendre et attentionné d'Angleterre sans pour autant passer par la case "Tsundere".

Point de vue de Japon, et plutôt court o/ !

* * *

><p><strong>Arsenall : <strong>Yay merci beaucoup :3 J'adore l'univers CardVerse j'aimerais tellement qu'il y ait davantage d'écrits dessus mais bon w" Encore merci en tout cas ~

* * *

><p>Dans ses yeux, je ne voyais que la sérénité et la joie, deux sentiments si rares dans ces magnifiques perles, dédiés alors seulement à moi. Ce vert émeraude brillait de mille éclats alors qu'il me regardait avec ce petit sourire le rendant simplement irrésistible. Ses épais sourcils me semblaient bien insignifiants sous sa chevelure d'or, qu'il qualifiait parfois de blé. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord.<p>

Assis alors tranquillement dehors, vêtu de mon fidèle kimono, il était allongé là, tête sur mes genoux, tandis que mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs, et que mes yeux se perdaient sur le paysage printanier qui nous entourait.

« So... Quiet. And calm. I'm not used to it... », murmura-t-il.

Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres. Il faisait bien entendu référence à America-san, ou même Furansu-san... Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'autour d'eux il était si colérique et bruyant également. J'aimais cette partie de lui bien entendu, mais le côté calme et paisible, voire serein, d'Arthur, était de loin celle que je préférais. Car je sais qu'il ne la montre qu'à moi... Du moins sans me crier dessus avant.

« Je sais, tu ne cesses de le répéter quand tu viens me rendre visite, Arthur, murmurai-je à mon tour en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.  
>— But I really like this feeling, I wish I could stay like this, forever. », dit-il en fermant les yeux, un sourire ornant ses lèvres également.<p>

Mon sourire à moi s'attendrit d'autant plus, alors que je soufflai, tout doucement, avec ce fort accent qu'il qualifiait parfois "d'adorable", et en jetant un regard derrière moi pour voir le bouquet de roses qu'il m'avait donné cette fois-ci à son arrivée :

« Me too. »

* * *

><p>La prochaine fois je ne sais pas sur quoi écrire, on verra bien ~<p> 


	3. Little Jokes - Angleterre x Romano

_« Little jokes. »_

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Cela fait un petit bout de temps hein ? Les cours sont passés par là à vrai dire et... le temps me manquait pour écrire... ou tout du moins terminer d'écrire certains longs OS x) Ici, du EngMano (je risque d'abuser des couples avec Angleterre sur ce recueil tiens...), à la base lancé comme un défi par une amie. Je ne sais pas du tout si je l'ai réussi ce défi par contre xD Bref ! Enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>AwesomeLicorne :<strong> Ouii le AsaKiku c'est tout mignon ~ Quant au ChinJap (que j'appelle NiChu personnellement) j'ai déjà écrit un long OS sur ces deux-là du coup j'ai préféré opté pour un nouveau couple sur lequel écrire :3 D'ailleurs je ne sais pas non plus si il peut être considéré comme rare ou pas '-'

* * *

><p>« On l'a bien eu ce <em>bastardo<em> ! s'écria joyeusement un certain italien.

– _Right _? C'était presque trop facile. », lui répondit un certain britannique, baguette magique à la main.

Les deux se regardèrent un bref instant avant de rire au même moment. Romano avait l'habitude d'avoir peur d'Angleterre, mauvais souvenirs du passé en somme, mais étonnamment, désormais, ce n'était plus le cas, surtout en voyant que l'anglais vivait la même chose que lui avec Espagne, sauf que dans le cas d'Angleterre, c'était Amérique le fauteur de troubles, parfois France aussi par ailleurs. En tout cas, tous deux, ou la paire de "tsundere" comme aime les appeler Japon, venaient tout juste de jouer un mauvais tour à Espagne qui se retrouvait alors malheureusement coincé dans sa cave à vins... et peut-être recouvert de jus de tomate, aussi, même si ce deuxième point ne semblait pas négatif pour l'espagnol en réalité.

Angleterre fit disparaître sa baguette avant de prendre soudainement la main de Romano qui sursauta, rougissant également légèrement. Il ne remarqua même pas les mêmes rougeurs sur le visage du plus vieux entre les deux, que ce dernier prit la parole, commençant déjà à marcher.

« _It's America's turn now. _»

Romano retrouva bien vite son large sourire, acquiesçant, et décidant d'ignorer son battement de cœur qui s'affolait si soudainement. En revanche, il serra inconsciemment davantage la main d'Angleterre, ce dernier détournant aussitôt la tête, pour que l'autre ne voie pas son petit sourire.

* * *

><p>Ouais, c'est court x) Et pas trop centré sur la romance mais bon 8D<p> 


End file.
